Broken and together Again
by Kaylarea
Summary: When the worlds of Sara and her daughter Cassandra are shattered, will they be able to pull together as a family and find happiness again in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was originally one chapter long, but that was before I figured out posting chapters so I'm reposting this story in chapters as well. Please read all chapters and let me know what you think or if I should I continue the story.**

"Hey, baby bug don't you think you should be finishing up your homework and getting into bed?" Sara asked her seventeen year old Cassandra.

"Alright, mom. Love you." the teen replied giving her mom a kiss as she walked past on her way up the stairs.

"Love you too." Sara said. She then decided to clean up the kitchen and living room while waiting for Gil to come home. She was in the middle of washing the dishes when she heard a noise coming from upstairs, _"Didn't I tell Cass to go to bed?"_ Sara thought as she walked up the stairs to reprimand her daughter for misbehaving. Sara found this odd however, Cass was a smart, responsible girl who rarely acted up.

Once at the top of the stairs Sara realized that there was a light coming from her bedroom, which she didn't remember leaving on, so on her way to Cassandra's room she stopped to check her room and turn off the light. What she saw made her heart stop; in the corner of the room sat Cassandra with her hands bound and duct tape on her mouth and a large man holding a knife to her throat.

On instinct Sara grabbed the gun from her beside table and pointed it at the man. "Let her go, now or I'll shoot." Sara said with as much control as she could. The man laughed, " You so much as move a muscle without my permission and I'll slit her neck right in front of you. Now you will put the gun down now."

"Not a chance in hell" spat Sara. With that the man hit Cassandra over the head with the butt of the gun that he had just pulled from behind his back. Sara couldn't breath as she watched her daughters unconscious body fell to the floor. And before she was able to fire her gun she felt a crippling pain in her leg, he had shot her first.

Taking advantage of Sara being on the floor the man came over and leaned over her hitting until Sara had stopped fighting. He began to undo her belt and at the same time whispered to her "I originally planned on doing your daughter first but since you're here I guess you'll be first." this was all he said as he violated Sara. All she could do was shut down she didn't fight all she thought about was to try to find a way to save Cass from this and pray that Gil would come home.

When the man was done with Sara, before she could fight him of he clamped something over her mouth causing her to be knocked unconscious. The last thing she heard was a scream from Cassandra as the man did to her what he had done to her mother

When Sara woke up the man was gone, and she was having a hard time remerging what had happened. As she sat up she heard soft sobs coming from across the room. Knowing instantly they were Cass's Sara made her way over to her, Sara didn't say a thing, she just held her daughter as she cried and neither one of them moved until Gil got home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gil walked through the front door he knew something was wrong. He called for Sara but got no response. He walked up stairs and looked into Cass's room, she wasn't there. He then made his way down the hallway to the master bedroom, he had hoped that Sara and Cass were having a 'girls only movie night'. the sight that greeted him upon walking into his room made him want to be sick. Sara and Cass were in the corner, Sara sat still while Cass whimpered softly. Gil rushed over to his family, immediately noticing Sara's leg, she had tied a shirt around the bullet hole to stop the bleeding and had tried to stop the bleeding from Cass's wounds.

"What happened?" Gil asked as he dialed Jim. "There was a man, he attacked us and raped us each and shot me when I tried to get him to let Cass go." Sara whispered. Gil took her hand and squeezed it gently in a sign of comfort. He couldn't hug her because she was not letting go of Cass.

About ten minutes later the Grissom house was full of people, police officers, CSIs, and Jim. Catherine walked into the upstairs bedroom followed by Nick. "Grissom, were here, what do you need us to do?" she asked, Gil turned to look at her not moving from Sara's side. "Nick you process the room, Cath I'm going to need you to follow us to the hospital to process Sara and Cass. I don't want anyone else to it."

"You got it." she replied "Jim, come and help Sara to the car I'm going to get Cass." Gil stated. Jim came over and helped brace Sara's weight "You going to be able to make it Sar?" Jim asked. "Yeah, believe it or not I have had worse, Gil are going to be able to carry Cass? I'm not sure she can walk." Sara questioned before being lead down the hallway by Jim.

Gil didn't respond the only thing he cared about right now was his daughter. She hadn't said a thing since he had come home.

"Ok, baby I'm going to pick you up. Tell me if I hurt you an any way." Gil said as he leaned down and carefully lifted Cassandra off the floor.

"Ah! Daddy that hurts." Cass cried. Gil's heart broke as he heard Cass's cry of pain.

"What hurts baby?" he asked before he even dared to move, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"It all hurts, but my hip is the worst." she sobbed.

Gil switched her position so that her hip was facing away from him so that when he walked it wouldn't harm her. Gil made it to the car with Cass in his arms and he cradled her like a baby the entire way to the hospital. Once there Jim helped a limping Sara inside while he still carried Cass. When the doctor came out with a bed for him to place Cass on as he laid her down she gripped his shirt. Gil looked into his daughters eyes to see nothing but fear.

"Daddy don't leave me!" she begged

"It's alright bug, the doctors are just going to make sure you and momma are alright then we can go home and I promise I won't leave. I'll be right outside your room if you need me, alright? Now I need you to be brave and let Aunt Catherine see you for a few minutes before the doctors can help you."

"Okay." she whispered and tentatively let go of her fathers shirt. Catherine's heart broke as she followed Cass's bed into the closed room. She had just witnessed the partial breakdown of the toughest kid she knew.

Cath had been there the girls whole life and had never seen her cry. Cass was smart no-nonsense girl just like her mother, but had her fathers compassion. And it pained Catherine to see this girl fall.

After Cath was done processing Cassandra, before leaving her room she stopped and gave Cass a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't wait to go home and hug Lindsey.

An hour later Gil was visited in the waiting room by Dr. Lowell.

"Your wife is out of surgery and is stabilized. Your daughter in asleep at the moment we had to stitch up a three inch cut on her side and pop her hip back into place, it had been dislocated, she has bruising on her arms and torso and quite a lot of vaginal trauma. You can see your wife now if you'd like."

Gil walked into Sara's recovery room. She smiled. "How's Cass doing?"

Gil told Sara what the doctor said, Sara went white. Gil was the first to break the silence

"Why did she got so banged up and you didn't?"

Sara Sighed "I guess she fought back the entire time, I just shut down and waited for it to over. I should've known she'd fight the entire time." Sara smiled a little " She'll pull through she's not going to stop fighting now."

"I don't know Sara she was really banged up I mean not just physically but emotionally as well. I've never seen her fall apart like that, you weren't in the room, I placed her on that stretcher and she would not let go of my shirt and the fear in her eyes was unbearable, not to mention that she hasn't called me 'daddy' since she was three. I'm very concerned about the effect this will have on her. I've seen many sexually assaulted kids in my time and the aftermath is horrible, but this is our daughter and she doesn't break easily."

Sara nodded "I know what you mean. I've been assaulted before and I've learned to deal with most of how you feel after and I never wanted her to feel that way."

"Are you going to be alright I know you haven't been in this situation since you were a child but are you really going to be able to deal and handle everything?" Gil asked worried

"I'll be fine as long as I have you and Cass, there for me I'll be okay. But we need to focus on helping Cassandra through this and that means catching who did this. Now the doctor said we can go home today but I need you to go check on Cass and tell her I love her."

" Alright I agree with you." he gave her a kiss and left to find Cassandra. As he approached her door he recognized a familiar boy sitting in one of the chairs across from the room. It was Cassandra's boyfriend of about a year and a half.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Gil asked. Mark stood and faced him with a look of sheer panic on his face. "I went to your house this morning to pick up Cassie for school and there was crime tape around you house and Nick saw me and told me that Mrs. Grissom and Cassie were in the hospital. So I came right here. What happened? Are they alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gil answered the boy honestly, it was obvious how much he loved Cass and Gil thought he deserved to know the truth.

"Last night Sara and Cass were attacked and raped, Sara has a minor leg would and not much else but that scum got Cass really good. She's got extensive bruising to her head, arms and torso, a three inch stab wound on her side and a dislocated hip."

"Oh my gosh." Mark said as he sat back down with Gil beside him.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked

"Physically she should be fine, emotionally we're not so sure about." Gil responded.

"When does she get to go home?" Mark asked

"Today, since you're here would you be able to stay with us for a few days and you can help her get around and such, because I'm going to have to be helping Sara and I can't do it myself."

"Of course I'll help. You should go see her if you haven't the Doc came out a few minutes ago and said she's awake and asking for you.

"Okay I will then when I'm done you can see her.". Gil then turned away from Mark. He was a great guy with a wonderful heart, he was respectful and everything he had ever wanted for a boyfriend for Cass. Not to mention he was pretty good-looking, he was about 6'2 with kind of shaggy brown hair, a nice build and brown eyes that reminded him of Sara. All of these traits however were the complete opposite of Cass, somehow she was only 5'1 and had managed to have blonde curls. But Sara and himself could be seen in her as well, she had his blue eyes and her mothers long legs and her laugh. They would make gorgeous kids someday. _Kids? Wow I hope they don't have kids for a while. _He thought as he walked into Cass's room.

"Hey baby, how are you?" he asked as he came and sat be her bed carefully holding her hand. "Your mom and I are worried about you. You know you can talk to us about anything and in a situation like this talking helps, so whenever your ready we're here for you. And so is Mark, he's in the hall if you'd like to see him."

"In a minute daddy, can I have a hug?" she asked

"Of course, love." he held her for a minute before kissing her hand and going to get Mark. As he left she said

"Thank you daddy, I love you."

"I love you too bug." he said as he left.

Mark entered the room as Gil left to sign the release forms for Sara and Cass. He came over and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so glad your awake, you scared me you know that?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm very glad you're here, but what is your mother going to say about you missing school? She already doesn't like me I don't want you to get in trouble for missing school to be sitting in a hospital because of me." she said concerned

"Well she can't get mad at me if that's not what I'm doing, now can they? your dad is helping your mom get dressed so you can all go home and I was instructed to help get you dresses so that you can go home too, unless you'd like to stay in this creepy ass hospital."

"Well okay then, lets get me dressed, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to.

"I am however surprised he's letting you help me." Cass teased

"Oh be quite, put on your under clothes so can help you with the rest." he said while handing her a bag with clothes and turning around.

"Wow your strong- willed, most guys would've asked to help. And its your lucky day, you get to help. Can you do up the bra clasps? I can't reach my arm back there without tearing a stitch." She asked

"Sure um…which setting do you want it on? There are three." he asked clearly confused

"The middle one." she replied trying not to giggle.

"Okay all done with that, lets get you into that tank top and sweater." After helping her into those he helped her stand and held her weight as she pulled on the sweats and flip-flops. As she looked up at him and smiled "We make a great team." He didn't reply he just stared deeply into her eyes.

"What?" she asked "Oh nothing, except I love you very much." he said before lifting her up and setting her back on the edge of the bed so he could kiss her. As they parted she whispered back "I love you too."

Just then Gil came into the room. "We all ready to go?" he asked coming in with a wheel chair. Cass looked at the wheel chair then back at her father with an annoyed expression.

"I know, your mothers not thrilled either, but its hospital policy."

Before she could protest further Mark picked her up and placed her into the chair. She threw him a dirty look, he merely smiled before whispering in her ear "This is the only way out of the creepy ass hospital seeing as how I'm sure the staff and your parents wouldn't approve of my carrying you and kissing you all the way down the hall."

Gil didn't hear what he had said but it made Cass smile and not complain so he didn't ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Once home Mark put Cass to bed and Gil did the same with Sara. When Gil came back down the stairs he saw Mark sitting at the table looking nervous.

"Mark are you alright?" Gil asked. "Um yeah I'm fine, I uh, just wanted to talk to you." Mark sputtered out

"Alright."Gil said sitting down across from Mark.

"Okay I'd like to ask your permission to ask Cassie to marry me. I love your daughter very much and she means everything to me. I know the timing is not so great but I've given this a lot of thought and I know that Cass and I were meant to be and can make it work. I've got two months until I graduate WLVU and I've already got a job lined up that pays $35 an hour, which is almost 90 thousand a year. So I can support us if Cass doesn't want to work or wants to continue school."

"Well it's apparent you can handle high stress situations, you proved that today, and you've clearly thought this out and I know how much you love my daughter. So yes you can ask, but I ask that you wait a little while to let this all settle down a bit. Sound fair?" Gil questioned

"Absolutely, thank you so much." Mark gushed

"Don't thank me yet, she hasn't said yes."

Two months later

Gil and Sara were sitting in the living room talking.

"He's been in jail for over a month now, I'm glad the nightmares are becoming less frequent. How was I expected to sleep knowing my baby was to terrified to close her eyes at night because she didn't want to see him in her sleep?" Sara asked

"Yes but nightmares aside I believe she's healing. She doesn't jump at every little sound now, nor does she flinch when someone touches her. And things between her and Mark are better than ever, speaking of I wonder when or if we'll ever be going to there wedding. He still hasn't asked her." Gil wondered aloud

"Well considering it took you years just to ask me out, I think we can handle a couple of months before he asks her to be his wife." Sara replied

"True." Gil muttered. He was just about to open his mouth to say something else when a loud yell came from upstairs. "Mom!"

"Coming Cass." Sara responded getting up from the couch.

"Should I go too?" Gil asked

"No let me go, its probably just a girl problem. I'll shout if I need you." Sara said before making her way up the stairs.

She found Cass sitting on the toilet looking like she was going to cry. "Cassandra are you alright?" Sara asked

" Mom I'm pregnant. Please don't be mad, Mark and I were not intentionally trying to have a baby, I know you always told me to wait and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Please don't be mad at me. Oh gosh, how am I going to tell Mark? Or Daddy?"

Sara walked forward and hugged Cassandra, "It's alright, I'm not mad, how could you think I'd be mad at the news of my grandchild? And I'm sure Mark will handle it just fine and I'll talk to your Daddy."

"Okay." Cass breathed "Thank You mom."

"It's my job." Sara said smiling "Now are you absolutely positive your pregnant?"

"Yes my period was three weeks late and I didn't think much of it, I thought it was just stress and then I started thinking so I bought four different tests and they tested positive." Cass informed her mother.

"Okay so your roughly five weeks along, because it takes two weeks before your body registers that your pregnant and misses a period. And your three weeks late from that point. So you should go see Mark and I'll call and make a doctors appointment and talk to your father so that when you get home we can all talk calmly." Sara stated

"Okay I'll be back." Cass said running down the stairs. Sara Stood in the bathroom and smiled for a moment before going back down stairs to talk to Gil.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Stop being a chicken, you can do this he does love you now suck it up and go talk to _

_Mark. Why aren't you moving? Go. Go! Damn it, Cassandra move it NOW!!_ Cass was fighting with herself standing outside Marks door.

"Okay its now or never." She whispered before knocking on the door. Two minutes later Mark appeared with a big smile on his face.

"Cass I'm glad you're here I was on my way to your place to ask you something important." He said as they walked into his living room.

She sat down on the couch as Mark kneeled in front of her. "Cassie I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry me."

"Yes." she whispered before leaning in for a kiss. After they parted she smiled and said "I'm glad you want to spend forever with me, but hopefully you mind if forever includes one more. I'm pregnant." She looked up at Mark to see him smiling he gave her a hug and spun her around. As he set her down he said "Cassie you just made the happiest man two times over." And then kissed her stomach.

Back at home Gil and Sara waited for Cassandra to come home. While they waited Sara made dinner and Gil read the paper. As Sara set the table they heard the front door open.

"Cass is that you?" Gil asked

"Yes. Is it safe to come out there or should I expect yelling?" she answered back.

"No, we're all going to speak calmly. Come here please." he instructed as he sat down at the table.

Cass entered the dinning room and sat across from her parents. "So what happened when you told Mark?" Gil asked

"Oh great actually, um he proposed before I even told him about the baby. I said yes by the way and then I told him about the baby and he was great, he's thrilled actually and we've decided we'd like to be married three weeks from today." She informed them.

"Alright, I have no problem with that. Now what about school or work?" Gil asked

"Well I've got my criminal justice and forensic science degrees. So I don't need anymore school unless your going to require that I have my masters before you hire me as a CSI. Unless your not going to hire me of course." Cass said.

"No you can have the job and I'll be your supervisor but your mother will be training you. Deal?" Gil asked

"No problem dad, how else am I going to learn what I need then from the best there is and I've got an advantage, the best there is just happen to be my parents." Cass said smiling.

A week later Catherine had pulled strings with her father and now was busy instructing decorating committees and caterers to fix up the ball room in the Casino for Cass and Marks Wedding reception. The actual wedding was to be at the Grissom household.

"It's all taken care of ." Catherine said to Sara over the phone. "Now you tell my Cass I love her, I've got to go pick mine and Lindsey's dresses. Leave it to your kid to make you maid of honor and Linds and I bridesmaids." she said before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**You will all need a score of at least 300 out of 360 to get your firearms qualification badge. This is the last thing you need in order to be a CSI." Gil was speaking to the four rookies that had applied and passed the inspection to have a job as I CSI, Cass was among them. There were two guys Paul and Clark and one other girl Mackenzie.**_

_**As all four took their places in front of the targets and loaded their weapons, Gil noticed that the girls were locked and loaded a good three minutes ahead of the boys. Paul the cockier of the two turned to the girls "You two ready to get your asses beat?" he asked.**_

_**Neither one replied they just looked it Gil waiting for the okay to start firing. Before he gave them permission he came around to each one making sure they were loaded correctly. He came to Cass last and whispered " Please remember your carrying my grandchild and be careful." **_

_**She smiled and said "Whatever you say boss."**_

"_**Okay start firing." Gil instructed. Twenty minutes later he came around to inspect the targets. "Congratulations Mackenzie Parr and Cassandra Grissom, you are officially now CSIs. You two- he said pointing to Paul and Clark- are going to have to wait a week and retake the test. Anyone got any questions?" he asked the group. Mackenzie and Cass both shook their heads no. **_

"_**Yeah I got a question Cassandra Grissom, you share the last name as our supervisor and you've got a wedding ring on. So are you two married or are you married to his son?" Paul asked. **_

"_**Neither, I have the same last name as him because he's my father. And since we're on the subject of my family I'm asking you to stop hitting on our trainer Sara Sidle, she's my mother." Cass said.**_

_**Paul looked shocked. " So what's with the wedding ring?" Clark asked **_

" _**I'm engaged. Now can we be done with my personal life for today?" she asked before leaving the range. Mackenzie fallowed suit.**_

_**Grissom took the opportunity alone with the two men to set them strait. **_

" _**Cassandra is my daughter and is carrying my grandchild, and Sara is my wife, if either of you steep out of line concerning them I will fire you. The same goes for Mackenzie also. Now go home and think about what I said."**_

"_**Mom I passed!" Cass gushed back at the crime lab. **_

"_**That's great honey. I'm so proud of you." Sara said giving her a hug. "So are you my only rookie?" She asked **_

"_**No you got another girl named Mackenzie, she will be here tomorrow. Now I've got a doctors appointment so I'll see you tomorrow." Cass said giving her mom a kiss. **_

"_**Bye honey."**_

"_**Hello?" Sara answered her phone. **_

"_**Hey mom guess what your going to have a granddaughter." Cass said excited." "**_

_**That's great honey, ill tell your father. You get some sleep, your getting married tomorrow." Sara said. **_

"_**Aright goodnight mom."**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Cass got up and showered and styled her hair down and naturally curly and applied her make up. She then put on her wedding dress, it was simple square cut in the front and tied in the back it was form fitting but not tight enough that it displayed her three month pregnant belly to the world.

She carefully made her way down the stairs and met her dad at the bottom. "You look gorgeous." he said.

"Thank you, you ready?" Cass asked as the music started.

"As ready as I'll ever be, lets go."

"Alright whatever you do, do not let me trip or fall." she made her dad promise. They carefully made it down the aisle that had been made of a cream colored silk in between to sections of chairs and stopped at the gazebo in the middle of the backyard that was decorated with red roses.

Once at the end of the aisle Gil placed Cass's hand in Marks and Cass handed her bouquet off to her mother. The minister recited the typical speech and then came the vows.

"Mark do you take Cassandra to be your law-fully wedded wife, in good times and bad , in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked. Mark turned to Nick to take Cass's band, He placed it on her finger and said " I do." Cass repeated the process.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mark you may kiss your bride." the minister said.

Mark leaned in but Cassandra beat him to it, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly. As they broke apart they were greeted with cheers and laughs.

Later at the casino It was time for speeches and it was Nick who went first.

"Hey y'all for those who don't know I'm Nick Stokes and I've known Cass since she was born and her parents for years before that. Mark let me tell you, you were smart in asking Cass to marry you. It took her father years to ask out Sara. You did good my friend and your lucky to have her and I cant tell you how many guys tried and failed at asking her out. I love you squirt, your gonna make a great mom."

And then Catherine went up to give a speech.

"Hello. My name is Catherine and I've also been privileged enough to watch Cass grow up. But I also got to watch her fall in love for the first time. Boy did she have it bad for you, I remember talking to her after your first date, she had a smile on her face foe a whole week. So congratulations you too. I wish you all the best."

It then came time for dancing Mark and Cassandra's first dance was to the Dixie Chicks Ill Take Care of you.

'

_Times are hard and rents are high_

_What can a working girl do_

_But struggle through another day_

_Then I'll take care of you_

" Where did Cassandra learn to dance to country?" Catherine asked Grissom

"I taught her." Gil responded. Catherine stared at him with her mouth open.

'

_Nights are long and dreams are cold_

_If they're all you wake up to_

_But should you rise with crying eyes_

_I'll take care of you'_

'_So let them talk about us _

_Let them call us funny things_

_People sometimes do_

_I don't care as long_

_As you know I love you_

_Oh, and you know I do'_

"When?" Cath asked as they watched the two on the dance floor.

"When she was little and Sara and I couldn't go out to dance we would dance in the living room and then I'd dance with Cass. We did it as a family."

_Ill be there but you might not see me _

_It's never easy to get through_

_But when the laughter dies away_

_Ill take care of you_

_So let them talk about us _

_Let them call us funny things_

_People sometimes do_

_I don't care as long_

_As you know I love you_

_Oh, and you know I do'_

"That's sweet Gil." Cath said

'

_Darling, I'll take care of you"_

As the dance ended George Straits 'It ain't cool to be crazy about you' came on and Nick grabbed Cass. " I always knew you were a country girl at heart, dance with me." he asked.

" Of course I will Uncle Nick. Mark you should go dance with Aunt Catherine."

_I thought you and me were something special_

_Thought you thought that way too_

_Now I know that this old boy just ain't the _

_Best you'll think you'll ever do_

_It aint cool to be crazy about you_

_It aint suave or debonair_

_To let you know I care…_


	8. Chapter 8

Four months later Cass was waddling quite literally down the crime lab hallway. She had just wrapped up a murder case and was going to give her findings to her mother, " Hi mom, here's the file you needed, I'm going home I'm tired."

As Cass turned to leave she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and a wet ness run down her leg. "Mom?" she asked Sara looked up and saw the water and Cass's expression and knew immediately that she was in labor.

"Cass go sit on the couch in your fathers office. Mackenzie go get tell him Cass is in labor and to hurry up here." As Mackenzie ran down to the coroners office Sara called Gil and Mark and told them to here ASAP.

Sara found Cass on the couch breathing heavily.

"Okay honey, Doc. Mark and Dad are all on their way. Relax And breath okay? Breath with me in and out, in and out."

A few minutes later all three men appeared in the doorway Mark rushed to Cass's side and held her other hand while Doc crouched in front of her.

"Ill stand outside." Gil said as he closed the door and sat down by Nick.

"Okay Cass just breath in and push, good one more time, push." Doc instructed

It had been an hour of sitting when suddenly a very loud string of curse words was heard coming from Cass, followed by a tiny cry.

"Well both girls got a set of lungs." Nick joked

Sara came out a moment later. "Come meet the newest member of the family."

Nick, Grissom. Greg and Cath carefully poked their heads in. Cass looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms. " Everyone meet Caitlin Sara McBride, Caitlin meet your family."

The rest of the evening was spent together as a large family. They all took turns holding Caitlin. Sara whispered to Gil "I can't believe our baby had a baby."

"Yeah I know what you mean but you have to admit they're both perfect." Gil said watching his daughter bond with her daughter. He couldn't remember ever being this happy or complete.

**SO what do you think please let me know if you'd like more.**


End file.
